Alluring Secret: Black Vow
by OtakuSekai
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song 'Black Vow' by Kagamine Rin/Len.


_Autor's Note: Hi! I watched a Vocaloid PV and fell in love with the song as well as the story. I thought it'd be fun to write a story about it. I wrote the entire thing at once, so please excuse me if it's bloody awful. Some things aren't perfectly accurate to the PV/Song. Anyways, please read and enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated. -OtakuSekai_

_P.S. I suggest watching the PV before or after reading the story. [Alluring Secret~Black Vow by Kagamine Rin/Len]_

_..._

_What's going on? _

She opened her eyes, but everything around her was so blindingly bright that all she saw was white.

_Where am I? What happened? _

She raised her head and became suddenly aware of the soft feeling beneath her legs and fingers. Her eyes squinted and blinked feverishly against the light and slowly but surely, she could see many wonderous colors all blended together like a blurry portrait of a field of flowers. She glanced down at her hands and all she could see was green. As she concentrated, the picture became clear.

_Is this... grass?_

A cool feeling spread over her body and tickled her skin, making her short yellow hair dance and wave.

_Wind? _

As her head swiveled from side to side, she began to see tall brown legs holding up the body of a blue beast. It's single golden eye was so brilliant that she couldn't bear to look directly at it.

_Could this be Earth? _

In the distance, a figure was approaching. Like a spot on a new canvas, the figure clad in all black approached and she could not remove her eyes. She remained still, kneeling in the grass, a mass of confusion and shock forcing her rigid against the wind that embraced her. As the figure approached, black ballgown as dark as a feather is soft, it became apparent that it was a woman. With a braided bun of beautiful green hair, she stood before the girl kneeling in the grass and assessed her.

She knew what angels were, but never had she been graced with the presence of one.

Long, splendid wings of snow white feathers lay at either side of the girl. She wore no shoes, but she had a white vest which matched the white skirt that fell just before her knees. Everything about her was angelic from the golden lockes of hair to the heavenly blue eyes to the flawless skin so fair, it was a surprise you could not see through her. She was, indeed, and angel. And Miku, who had gone out for a stroll in the spring air, had unknowingly started a train of events that would change her life forever.

The angel could feel Miku's eyes skimming over her body, but she felt no shame. This woman who stood before her was more of an angel than any before. The only indication that she was human was the lack of wings on her back, despite her breathtakingly beautiful face and wonderfully warm aura being signs that she was worthy of a pair. Miku smiled and it was at the moment their eyes met when the angel fell for her, completely drowning in her feelings of awe and admiration.

"Beautiful." the angel whispered.

A gloved hand reached out to her and the angel was invited into a world she never dreamed she'd get to live in.

_I will spend all my life for you._

Sadly, love between a human and an angel is forbidden. It is this forbidden fruit that started something and ended everything.

...

"I remember the day I found you, Rin."

Rin stood behind Miku who was preparing tea for the both of them.

"It's not everyday you find an angel at your doorstep." Rin teased, flipping loose strands of golden hair out of her face and watching Miku's hands work.

Miku picked up a spoon and stirred in a few cubes of sugar before turning to face Rin with a smile. Rin felt something inside of her explode and she melted in the heat between them. It was just a smile, but to Rin, it was her entire world. Rin closed the distance between them and grabbed Miku's hand, starling her and making her drop the tea. The cup shattered and it soaked Rin's feet. It burned, but not as hot as the passion and lust she could feel swelling inside of her. She brought her face closer to Miku who blushed and scrambled to collect her thoughts.

"Rin! The tea!" she fussed.

Rin used her free hand to gently force Miku's chin towards her.

"Leave it." Rin breathed.

Their lips met and everything Rin believed in, all her morals and ethics, were completely crushed in this moment of fiery passion. The Earth exploded and she was plunged into a world of sin where everything that was wrong felt right. Rin curled her fingers around Miku's hand, caressing the black glove wrapped around her skin. Miku was drowning in a feeling of overwhelming desire and wrapped her free hand around Rin to stay afloat, her fingertips brushing the soft feathers that made the wings which were folded neatly against Rin's back. The black dress with lace trim only took up space between them, but Rin forced their bodies together as she tried to engulf all of Miku. She had never felt so strongly about anything or anyone before in her entire existence. She knew her love was wrong, but this moment felt perfect.

Miku pushed Rin back and clasped a hand to her mouth, her face turning bright red. Her chest rose and fell quickly and it took her a moment to regain her composure.

"Rin, stop this."

Rin stared back at her, unable to look away. "I couldn't stop myself," she said flatly.

Miku turned her back to Rin and kneeled down to pick up what remained of the teacup. Rin knelt down beside her and began helping, but Miku paid her no mind. Rin smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"What is it?" Miku asked in an irritated tone.

"And I thought _I_ was the angel." Rin replied, placing a hand on Miku's fair skin. She blushed and Rin could feel the warmth beneath her palm, but it only lasted a moment before Miku slapped her hand away.

"Rin! This isn't right! I'm a _human_ and you are an _angel_. It's forbidden!"

Rin stood with a handful of cup shards and turned to dispose of them. "We've argued about this time and time again. Nothing changes."

"It's about time something _did_ change! Our sin has gone too far."

"Whatever you say, love." Rin scoffed.

Miku got rid of the remaining cup pieces and began to walk away, but Rin caught her by the arm and she spun on the spot to face her. It was the second before their lips were to meet once more when Miku finally built up the courage to put an end to this shameful way of life.

"I'm engaged!"

Hell would have been a better torment than this. Rin felt the dagger plunge through her chest at the same time the bullet passed through her skull. The pain was so unbearable, she released Miku and stumbled backwards as if the words from her mouth were like poison she was spitting in Rin's face.

"You're lying."

"No. A childhood friend of mine returned from a campaign in far off lands and has asked my hand in marriage. I am to be bonded for life to a human; as it should be." Miku said as she removed her glove to reveal an engagement ring on her slender finger.

Rin could feel the tears forming in her eyes and they stung, blinding her as she desperately fought to keep them at bay. She processed Miku's words, but they didn't make sense. Neither did her deadly serious expression. Nothing made sense anymore! Is it so wrong to be in love? To want to share such a precious feeling with such a precious person? Is it so wrong?

"Is this what you really want?" Rin asked, selfishly hoping for the answer that would reunite them once more.

Miku hesitated, her lower lip trembling. Her heart had never beat so fast in her entire life. Was she really going to destroy the one thing that brought her such happiness? She had no choice. It was wrong and they both knew it. Something had to be done. They could not be together because it is forbidden.

"Yes. It is."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. All the warmth within her was being drained , leaving her frozen and fragile. Her dreams had been crushed and the stern look on Miku's face assured her that there was nothing she could do about it. She had only wanted to love Miku. She had tasted the forbidden fruit and it had plunged her deep into sin. Looking into Miku's stern face, Rin realized that if she couldn't be with Miku, she wished for her happiness. If being with a human made her happy, Rin could not bring herself to ruin everything.

Rin smiled sadly.

"If it's what you want, then so be it." she murmured, turning to take her leave.

Miku nearly reached out to stop her, feeling as if she were losing a part of herself. The damage had already been done, though. Nothing would heal this wound.

...

Rin awoke the next day, her eyes protected from the blinding sun by the shade of the tree overhead. She couldn't remember how she had gotten where she was, but she remembered everything else. Everything she wished she could forget. All the pain, sorrow, and self-pity that was threatening to take over her sanity suddenly came pouring out in the form of tears. No matter how hard she tried, they would not cease and she sobbed in a place where none could hear her. Her hands lay over her chest as she desperately tried to rip out the terrible feeling within her. The moment she had left Miku was the moment when she lost everything. Everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had ever hoped for. Everything.

_"I am to be bonded for life to a_ human_; as it should be."_

"Stop." she pleaded.

The words were echoing in her mind and she fought to supress them, but they resurfaced with a vengeance.

_"I am a_ human _and you are an _angel_." _

"Stop!" she cried, holding her head between her hands.

_"It's forbidden!"_

"STOP!" she screamed.

She collapsed on the ground, her fall cushioned by the grass. She felt drained, exhausted. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want to live. All she wanted was Miku. Her Miku. All she wanted was to be with the woman who had found her and changed her life. The woman who she had fallen in love with the moment their eyes met. The woman she sullied her pure heart for. There was no life without her.

"If only I were human." she breathed, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to drown her in misery.

The sound of rattling chains startled her. She opened her eyes and thought herself to be blind for everything was gone. As far as the eye could see, there was only dark. Dark so thick and great, she could not see her hand before her face. There was no soft grass beneath her, no sturdy tree behind her, and no gentle breeze around her. It was as if the world was void of everything save for the night. The sound of chains clinking together came again and she looked in every direction, still seeing nothing.

That's when the voice spoke to her.

**"You want to be human, eh?"**

It was deep, dark, and terrifying. It was as smooth as sandpaper and as soft as a cactus. It was a combination of her nightmares and the terrors she couldn't even begin to imagine. It was the voice of evil. The voice of the devil.

Then it appeared before her and she was frozen in place.

She could never have imagined there was a darkness more black than that which surrounded her, but the figure before her was like staring into a black hole. A pit of nothingness. An embodiment of all her fears.

The figure had no features for it was just the empty silhouette of a person. Just a black shape that had black arms, black legs, and a black face. Coiled around this dark monster like a heavy snake were rusted chains, the silver all but concealed by the dirty red. The figure approached Rin and she knew this was the devil. As it came closer, the chains wrapped around it made the same noise she had heard before.

**"I can make you a human."**

Rin's breath caught and she stared, unafraid, into the hollow face the devil. To be human is all she wanted. To be human meant the world to her. If she were human, she could be with her love and there would be no consequences. Everything would be okay. They could be happy. Together.

"How?" she said calmly.

The devil laughed, the sound so horrifying that Rin was sure she must've screamed.

**"I'll make a deal with you."**

Rin remained silent, curious as to the circumstances of this deal.

**"I am chained to the Underworld and those who spend all eternity in it's depths. You want to be human. I want to be free. I will give you the life you want in exchange for your wings."**

Rin felt chills crawl down her spine and the chains rattled again as the devil drew closer. It stretched out a hand to gently touch the wings on Rin's back. She screamed in agony, a pain like being engulfed in flames shooting through her entire body. The devil laughed.

**"What'll it be?"** the devil asked.

Rin looked up and saw an image stick out among all the darkness. It was so brilliant, so blindingly bright, so wonderfully beautiful that she was captivated and all her doubts were blown away.

It was the image of Miku's face smiling down at her, her hand stretched out to Rin.

"I accept!" Rin shouted.

The image vanished. The devil laughed. The chains rattled.

**"Good choice."**

The devil advanced on Rin and the chains around it's body released their hold and snaked around Rin's wings. With it's hands gripping the rusted metal, the devil tugged and the chains tightened before ripping Rin's wings off.

She didn't have time to scream before the pain took over and she fell unconscious.

...

Miku stood infront of the mirror in her room and admired herself in her wedding dress. Her groom came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pressing his lips to her cheek.

"You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding, Gakupo!" she scolded.

Gakupo laughed and spun her to face him. "I couldn't help myself."

"I don't know why the people allowed such an impulsive man to remain Duke." she teased.

He turned them towards the mirror and stood straight by her side. "It doesn't matter to me what the people want as long as I have you, my dear. Have you ever witnessed such love and devotion?"

Miku froze and stared at herself in the mirror, the reflection of her eyes showing her how truly miserable she really was. She thought that spending her life with this man would make her happy. She would forget everything and live a normal, fulfilling life. But that was impossible. Rin had loved her so much. She had devoted her entire life to Miku. They were one entity. One being. One heart and soul. And Miku had destroyed that bond.

"This is as it should be." she whispered.

Gakupo smiled. "Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll see you tomorrow, love." he said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Miku held back the tears that built up within her. She needed some fresh air before she lost it.

She left her room and headed down the hall, her black gown flowing out behind her. She placed a hand over the veil on her head to keep it from flying off and was about to step out of the doorway and into the spring air when she caught sight of the boy standing at her doorstep.

He had short golden hair swept up into a ponytail with loose strands framing his flawless face. Everything about him was perfect and breathtaking and Miku couldn't believe he was real. Her heart stopped in her chest and her words caught in her throat. She stood in awe before this gorgeous man. He smiled at her and the moment their eyes met, she fell for him.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. Electricity shot through her fingers and she was overwhelmed with a feeling of nostalgia. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was nagging at her brain. Her thoughts were so muddled by this beautiful boy that she ignored it. She was too happy to worry. She felt warm and complete, like the void in her chest had finally been filled. Everything felt right and their hands entwined was absolutely perfect. He lead her away and the bridal veil slipped from her head. They wound up in her room and as soon as the door shut behind them, they fell into a passionate romance. He was gentle, each touch full of love and kindness. Still, even with such graceful caresses, every touch burned and she loved the fiery desire kindling within her. The way he looked at her made her feel adored and precious. The way he held her made her feel like he, too, was desperately trying to bring them so close that they would no longer be two bodies, but way he loved her in that room made her want to live just for him. Live with him. The world had never been a more wonderful place than before this moment. If the stars vanished or the sun never rose again, she would only need his hand in hers to guide her through all of life's struggles.

They awoke with a start at the sound of a mirror shattering. Standing at the foot of the bed was Gakupo, his face full of rage and disgust as he looked down at Miku in bed with another man.

"Gakupo! Stop, please!" Miku shouted as she rose off of the bed and placed an arm on his shoulder.

He shoved her off which made her slam into the wall. Stunned and dizzy, she slid down and the beautiful boy caught her up in his arms, holding her in a protective way. Gakupo looked down at them, his eyes full of remorse and shame as well as undeniable hatred.

"I could never marry someone so deep in sin." he spat before slamming the door behind him as he made his leave.

Miku, thoroughly frightened and hurt, clutched the arms of her lover and burrowed her face into his bare chest. He stroked her head gently and swept sweet, tender kisses along every inch of her face. The tears that left stains on her cheeks began to subside and she calmed down, her mind still a bit scatter brained from the experience.

"Oh, Len. I'm so sorry." Miku cried.

Len lifted her chin with the tip of his finger and kissed her nose, resulting in a warm smile and lifted spirits. Miku brushed some loose tendrils out of his face and rested her palm against his temple, taking in every detail of him with her eyes so they would burn into her memory.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just smile for me, love. Then all will be well." Len cooed.

Miku grinned and leapt into his embrace.

...

"A ring for my lady." Len called out, holding up a flower he had twisted and tied to form a ring.

Miku's face lit up beside him and she kissed his cheek, a spark igniting deep within her as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. He reached for her hand and kissed every finger, sending chills down her spine. Everything he did was so gentle, but so deep and full of desire great enough for the both of them. He was passionate and loving as if he couldn't bear to lose her. As if she were everything to him. Miku's heart was overflowing with happiness.

Len looked up at her, a golden ring glinting between his teeth. Miku recognized it as her engagement ring. He spat the object into the surrounding grass and smiled as he replaced it with his own flower ring. Miku smiled brightly and Len locked their fingers together, refusing to ever let go of something so precious.

"Oh! I forgot to pick up more tea!" Miku exclaimed, suddenly remembering what they had left the house for in the first place.

"Don't fret, love. I'll go fetch it. You head back and I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Miku agreed.

Len pressed his lips to the crown of her head and turned to leave. Miku, too, turned and headed back for the house.

Once there, she stood in the center of her spacious dining room and spun, her black gown flying up and circling around her. She held out her ring hand and admired her new token. It was more beautiful than any piece of jewelry she had ever owned for it was a gift from her precious someone. She spun once more and when she stopped, she was face to face with a pistol.

As well as an angel.

He was tall, well-built, and had both blue eyes and hair. He was of course undeniably beautiful in that sort of rugged, charming way. But his lovely features were twisted and distorted by the wicked expression he wore on his face. Hate. It was undoubtedly hate. He despised the woman before him and it was unbelievably apparent in his cold, cruel eyes. His hand was firm on the gun and he barely even blinked. Miku's breath caught and she let it out in a shudder.

"Who are you?" she said in a voice so low and frightened, she was surprised he had even heard her.

"My name is Kaito." he replied, his words as cold as a winter night.

The silence that followed was like an iron weight that pushed down on Miku's chest, making it hard to breathe and think. It wasn't until Kaito's stony voice broke it that she realized her life was hanging in the balance.

"It's all your fault."

"What?" Miku dared to question.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! If it weren't for you, she'd still be an angel! She'd still be with me!" he shouted, advancing on her with the gun.

Miku took a step back, her hands covering her face. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried out desperately.

"If it weren't for you, she would never have done it! She would never have favored evil and sin over what is right! I loved her and you took her away from me! It's all your fault!"

The gun fired. Kaito fled. Miku collapsed.

The floor was stained red in a matter of seconds and she lay deadly still, curled up in a ball beneath a mass of black fabric. Her eyes were slipping shut and everything felt cold. It hurt. It hurt so much. Not the bullet lodged in her chest, but the pain of loss. She was going to lose everything.

Again.

She had lost a part of herself once before, and now, everything good that had come back to her was going to disappear with her last dying breath.

She felt arms around her, but there was no warmth. Nothing could penetrate the ice that encased her as the strength and will to live flowed out of her body in a red waterfall. She could hear a voice, a beautiful voice, but she couldn't understand the words. Still, wrapped in someone's arms, she felt safe and content.

Len desperately clung to Miku, screaming and pleading for her to open her eyes. He caressed her face, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. He rocked back and forth, praying to a God that would no longer answer him. He was losing the one that gave him reason to live. He was losing what he was born to love. He was losing everything and he was losing it fast.

"Is this my punishment? A fitting punishment for one who has sinned as I have!" he shouted to no one. Miku was growing colder and he couldn't feel her heartbeat when he laid a hand on her chest. She was slipping away and he couldn't reach far enough to grab her.

"Please!" he screamed. "Take me in her place! Kill me instead so long as she lives! It's only what I deserve. Do it now!"

The sound of chains and maddening laugh echoed throughout the room. Len's body grew cold and a sudden pain overtook his entire body. Miku began breathing, though, and this made him smile despite the tears that threatened to spill over. Miku's eyelids fluttered open and she saw Len's face staring down at her sadly.

"My dear, lying cold..." he whispered. "I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day."

Miku was regaining strength and she reached out to grab Len's hand, but his fingers were cold.

"My sin against God," he whispered into her hair. "All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death."

"Len?" Miku breathed out.

"So I will die for you. I believe that's my fate."

The sound of rattling chains grew louder before it ceased abruptly. Miku shut her eyes and opened them once more, but this time, what she saw before her was not Len.

It was Rin.

She was just as beautiful and angelic as when they had first met, only her eyes were clouded with tears. Still, she managed a smile and stared back at Miku who could only sit there, completely shocked and in awe. Miku had missed Rin. She had missed her so much it had forced her to tears nearly every night. Now, to see her right infront of her very eyes, she didn't know how to express everything she was feeling; happiness, surprise, confusion, love.

The sudden realization hit her like a brick.

They were the same person. Len and Rin. They were one. It was no wonder Miku had been so taken with Len. The same kind of happiness she had felt with Rin had resurfaced when she took Len's hand. This had been the nagging reminder in her brain that she had failed to acknowledge. She had loved them both for they were one and the same.

Rin vanished and a single black feather took her place.

Miku screamed, the agony of losing her love twice more torturous than dying. She clutched the feather to her chest, all that remained of the love she had lost.

**Sin can bring great pleasures, but even greater punishment.**


End file.
